With the rapid development of communication technology and smart devices, users often desire to use a terminal device to share and/or watch a real-time video with others, such as their friends. Existing network bandwidth and servers also provide support for real-time transmission of a video.
In conventional technologies, a communication connection is first established between a first terminal device and a second terminal device through a server, and then a video captured in real time is transmitted by the first terminal device to the second terminal device through the server for sharing the real-time video between users.